Hidden Feelings
by Bad Ass Kitty
Summary: Diss is kitty i reposted diss...This is an AAMRN so be warned, Ash was forced to join Team Rocket and Leave Misty and Tracey Now 2 years later Ash is a cold hearted person....TO BE CONTINUED PLZ R&R!!


Okay I re posted this like how many times and i keep getting the chapters messed up so im gonna put it all together...sorry if its too long im juss getting angry cause i keep messingup  
Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon  
Note: NO FLAMES AND I MEAN IT!  
~Ages~  
Ash-14  
Misty-16  
Tracey-17  
~Misty couldn't sleep, she was staring at Ash. She felt that he was just more than a friend,  
she was in love with Ash she may be a little young but she KNEW she loved Ash and may be her true love but she never told Ash or anyone else,   
she couldn't bear rejection she'd be embarrassed, sad and mad at the same time her heart would be crushed so she thought it'd be better if they were just freinds.  
Misty wanted more than friendship but didn't want to lose her relationship with Ash that she already has.  
Over the years she traveled with Ash she couldn't stand hiding her true feelings for Ash deep inside her heart,   
her heart was like a bomb that wanted to explode but she didn't let it happen.  
Well, maybe she let out a few hints, but Ash was too dense to know witch was a blessing to misty.  
  
She couldn't control herself she quietly walked over to where he laid, and bent down to caress his handsome face.  
To her she thought he was an angel sleeping peacefully.  
She kept caressing his face then she slowly leaned down to lightly kiss Ash on the cheek.  
She smiled thinking luckily Ash was a deep sleeper. She walked back to her sleeping bag.   
When she was in her sleeping bag Misty looked at Ash one more time and said to herself "Someday I'll tell you That I..Love you Ash.."   
Then she closed her eyes falling asleep quickly dreaming about a wonderful love life with Ash.  
  
Ash woke up from someone talking, he could have sworn he heard I love you Ash.   
He looked over at misty who was facing him sleeping peacefully.  
He smiled to himself, he too had feelings for misty but didn't wanna admit it, afraid that he'll lose his friendship with misty forever so he kept it to himself.  
He started to think if that was misty saying that, cause the voice did sound like misty he wished it was her. Nah, I must be dreaming..  
he thought to himself then he went back to sleep with a little smile on his face dreaming about a curtian someone...~   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Misty got up she smiled from her wonderful dream last night about her and Ash in love, but then slightly frowned knowing they'd be only just friends.   
  
She saw that Tracey and Ash are already awake eating breakfast..well Ash was not eating most likely inhaling his food.  
  
"Morning Guys" Misty said cheerfully.  
  
"Morning Mist" Ash answered witch almost made Misty melt.  
  
"Morning, you ready for breakfast?"Tracey asked (A/N: I don't know if tracey cooks..but in this fic he does!)  
  
"Sure, Thank you any way where are we headed to next?"  
  
"Uhh we are going to Nadia Town, It's just a few miles away we'll be there before it gets late" Tracey answers  
  
"Great!!! now off we go to get my badge!" Ash yells enthusiactly as he runs off to the right direction.  
  
Tracey sweatdrops as he looked at the map then back at Ash "Umm Ash..It's this way.." He says as he points to the left.  
  
"Ohh eh he he eh..Alright let's go THIS WAY!!"Ash answered hyperly while skipping though the woods.   
  
Misty and Tracey sweatdrop from Ash's dumbfoundedness, and just stayed a few feet away from him pretending they didn't know him. (A/n: I would too..lol)  
  
A little while later Ash FINALLY clamed down and was walking behind Misty who was leading the way for once. (A/n: I'm cutting Ash a break, he got them lost so many times I don't wanna hurt him by the wrath of misty's mallet^_^*)  
  
Ash was nearly gawking at the site of her beautiful body, thinking how much he would love to hold her and kiss her saying 'I love you' to her all the time and never getting tired of it, cause he'll always love her.  
  
Tracey who was right next to Ash noticed this and started to snicker,he knew that Ash and misty had feelings for eachother and knew they were just to stubborn to admit that then he thought of a small evil plan for Ash then he whispered "She's gorgeous huh? She's so sexy, beautiful ahh I think I'm falling in love.." 'Here it comes..' tracey thought.  
  
After Tracey said that he exploded "WHAT? IF YOU EVER THINK ABOUT THAT ABOUT...."   
  
Misty was staring at Ash in shock at Ash's sudden explosion at tracey"What did you say ash?" And wondering why Tracey was laughing so hard.  
  
'oh no, common Ash think!' Ash thought to himself "Uhh I ment if I ever think about that movie..uhh Titanic I think I'm gonna cry..yea cry that's it!" Ash answered about nervously   
  
"Uhh well okay, yea that was a sad movie too but I thought you hated that movie?"Misty says  
  
"Uhh well feelings about curtain things change..."Ash says still a little nervous  
  
'I just hope your feelings for me change to love'Misty thought then answered "Well that's true..well off we go then.."   
She continued forward again looking at the map.  
  
"Tracey I'm gonna kill you.." Ash whispered so misty wouldn't hear.  
  
"Heh, you can't know misty will get suspisious,*giggles*nice save man I thought my plan would accaully work.. Tracey was still giggling as he answered  
  
"What?..You planned this?"  
  
"*giggles* yea I know you love misty man you know I never meant to say all those words about misty man she's not beautiful.."   
  
"WHAT YOU THINK SHE'S NOT BEAUTIFUL!?!?! WHY I OUTTA..." 'opps' Ash thought. Tracey started to laugh like crazy as he feal on his butt still laughing.  
  
"What, who, is not beautiful and why are you yelling ketchum!?" Misty yelled at Ash kinda at little sad because she's afraid Ash had her eye on someone else.  
  
Ash started to blush majolry "Ahh well eh he that woman in titanic well ..you see uhhh.. well I thought she was beautiful and tracey didn't so uhh ya.." Ash said nervously again shaking to death  
  
'I'm so lucky that lady is too old for him..but why is he so nervous?..' "Uhh well okay Ash but I don't want you yelling again I don't want a heart attack!"Misty yelled, then turned back around ignoring traceys hysterical laughter even though she wanted to know why he was laughing didn't feel like it cause she was too tired too.  
  
'Phew that was close' Ash thought As they continued walking.  
But tracey was sill giggling, "Shut up tracey or I'll hurt you..very badly." Ash threatinly whispered to tracey.  
  
Tracey Ash has gotten very strong over the past 4 years and he wasn't afraid to beat someone up, here's proof: With one punch Ash knocked Gary to the ground a few weeks ago and so ya better not mess with Ash..So tracey idmiditly stopped giggling not wanted to get pounded.   
  
Little did Ash & CO know 3 figures were watching them...  
  
"Should we strike now jess?" The purple haired guy asked  
  
"Hmm just a few more seconds and we will strike, what was the plan again?"   
  
Both Meowth and James Sweatdropped, "Da boss said to put dem asleep by throwing this bottle dat contains a very powerful sleep powder from a few strong grass types da boss has, and when they are asleep we take em to da boss" The talking meowth answered  
  
"All right then, you guys ready to attack?"Jessie asked while grinning evilly  
  
"Yes, Ma'am!" Meowth and James both answered evilly also.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
All right then, you guys ready to attack?"Jessie asked while grinning evilly  
  
"Yes, Ma'am!" Meowth and James both answered evilly also.  
  
"Wait!!!"Jessie yelled  
  
James and meowth feal anime style. "Make up your mind Jess, what is it now!?" James yelled  
  
"Remember we can't do OUR motto we have to do this one.." Jessie said as she showed a piece of paper to the other two.  
  
"Why...Who..Why are we doing dis one?!" Meowth yelled  
  
"The older twerp paid us to do make motto about those two twerps, so this is they best I could do so remember it!" Jessie responded  
  
"Well fine, now let's attack NOW already"   
  
"Prepare for love!"  
  
"Oh no.. wait! love?" Ash said confused  
  
"Make it double love"  
  
"To protect Tw-Ash and Misty from losing eachother!'   
  
"To unite Tw-Ash And Misty's love!"  
  
"To announce Ash and Misty are In love!"  
  
"WA?!" Ash and Misty yelled at the same time while blushing.   
  
"Jessie!"  
  
"James"  
  
"Team Rocket shall make the twerps confess their love day and night"  
  
"Now just confess your love or prepare to fight!"  
  
"Meowth! Dat's right!"  
  
"Great job team rocket but I thought you can do better, but this will do, here's your pay." Tracey said while giving them their money  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?! YOU PAID TEAMROCKET JUST TO HUMILIATE US?!?!" Misty and Ash yelled at the same time again at tracey  
  
"Eh he he he well uhhhh Pikachu made me!!" Tracey yelled nevously while pointing at the confused yellow rat.  
  
"Enough! We did that job now it's time to finish this job!!" Jessie yelled as she got the boddle from her pocket  
  
"Pokeball..." everyone except Jessie feal anime style  
"I mean..well I don't now just do your stuff sleep powder!" She yelled as she, meowth and jame put on masks so they won't breath in the sleep power.   
  
The very strong sleep powder was spreading where Ash & co were. And They feal asleep instant.  
  
"Alright they won't awake for a few hours now put them in the cage over where the truck is and I'll get the small one for pikachu over there." Jessie said as she went over picking up the sleeping pikachu  
  
"Sure thing jess, I can't believe we did it! We finally did something right without screwing up!" James yelled while picking up the twerps once a time and putting em in the cage  
  
"Yea we sure are lucky! da boss will promote us!and I'll be top cat again" Meowth said dreamily  
  
"Ah ha ha ha yes this is the best days of our lives! Now let's head to the bosses now." Jessie said as she started the truck.   
  
TR HQ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
As Ash woke up he bagan to piece together of what happend. His first thought was misty. "Misty!" he yelled then he noticed Misty, Tracey nor pikachu where here and he was in a cage.  
  
Why did team rocket bring them here? he thought and wheres misty and the others? Then he saw someone walking to his dicrection.  
  
"Glad to see you awake" the figure said  
  
"What have you done to my friends, where are they? And what do you want with us!?" Ash yelled at the figure  
  
"Hm hm, they are fine..for now"  
  
"What do you mean? If you hurt Misty why I'll.."  
  
"You can't do anything if I hurt them what are you gonna do kid? Your in a cage theres nothing you can do.."  
  
"What do you want with us then? Just kill us?"  
  
"Well first let me intoduce myself, I am Giovanni. And your here because I wanna make a deal with you..but I'm surprised those fools managed to capture you for me."  
  
"I don't do deals with team rocket!"  
  
"Ha ha we shall just see about that" he said as he got his walkie talkie and then said "Bring them in"  
  
Then Ash saw Misty and Tracey handcuffed and with 2 other team rocket members and another rocket came in with pikachu and a glass electric free cage.  
  
"Ash!" Tracey and Misty yelled  
  
"Misty! Tracey! are you guys okay!" Ash yelled  
  
Misty and Tracey were just about to answer but the rocket members but duck tape over their mouths to keep quiet.  
  
"I see you all are freinds and now Ash would you do any thing to have them live?" Givoanni asked  
  
"Of course I will! Whats are you getting at?"  
  
"Hm hm well I know your a powerful trainer with rare and strong pokemon on your side, we can use someone like you on our side!..."  
  
Ash interupted "No way! I'd never join! You can't make me!"  
  
"You didn't let me say the last part, now you can either join us or you shall see your freinds die,but if you do join we shall let your friends live.. so do we have a deal?"  
  
Misty and Tracey was mumbling and shaking their heads no to indicate to ash not to join, but The rocket members kicked their stomachs to shut them up.  
  
"Stop it!!" Ash yelled eyes getting teary  
  
"It's your choice ketchum is it yes or no?"  
  
Ash stared at Tracey and Misty as they were still tring to recover from that hard blow, and then he thought about Misty, the girl he loved and tracey one of his good friends he didn't want them to die he knows he'll never see them again but will be happy to know that they will be alive. He only had one choice.  
  
"Fine I'll do it, I'll join team rocket just leave them alone!" Ash yelled with tears flowing down his cheeks.  
  
Tracey and Misty looked at Ash, tears started to well up in Misty's eyes she knew he didn't deserve this, she'd rather die than have Ash join team rocket he's such a great person and now they are gonna change him and worst of all she'll never see him again.  
  
Givoanni only smiled at the site he was seeing. "I'm glad you see it my way Ketchum, as the deal your friends will not die but if you try to escape Ketchum I'll sure to hunt you down and kill you.." Then he turned to Tracey and Misty "As for you two I spared your lives but I better not see you here trying to rescure your little freind cause I'll kill all of you if you do! now I'll give you exactly 5 minutes to say goodbye to eachother then we shall put you asleep so you won't know where we are located and bring you back to the forest" he said as he left the room leaving letting the rockets know what to do.  
  
The two rockets ripped the tape off tracey and Mistys and threw them where ash was.  
  
"I-I-I'll miss you man take care of yourself and I hope we will see eachother someday" Tracey said with tears in his eyes to ash as they gave eachother a freindly hug (Only a friendly hug! nothing more) "I-I will trace" he answerd as tears still feal down.  
  
Then Ash and Misty stared at eachother tears streaming down on both of their cheeks. They gave eachother a loving passinoite hug "Mist, I'll miss you so much I hope to see you again" Ash said as they where still in the embrace. "Ash, I don't want you to go I'd rather die I'll miss you so much!" Misty cried. "And I wanted to tell you something thing I l..."  
  
Before Misty could finish that a Rocket yelled "Times up" then put this powder over Misty and Tracey and they both feal asleep. The Rockets where about to get misty when Ash yelled "Wait a second!" he walked up to the sleeping misty and wisperd "Mist I know you can't hear me but I love you with all my heart and I promise you I'll come back." Then he gave Misty a loving peck on the the lips and started to cry as the Rockets pulled Misty a tracey away.  
  
2 years later Well,after Ash was forced to join Team Rocket...  
  
Ash has become the most strongest Team Rocket member ever, he stole and caught hundreds of pokemon, never failed. During the 2 years of being with TR Ash became a cold hearted person, he didn't care for anyone, not his pokemon not even Pikachu which Ash evolved it to a Raichu because he didn't like pikachu the way he is also now in a pokeball. He wanted powerful pokemon and had powerful pokemon, didn't care about their feelings. He's changed a lot, Team Rocket brain washed him or something, he didn't really remember his past his goal becoming a pokemon master, his friends...not even Misty.  
  
"Ash Ketchum come to Givoanni's Office now" The voice said in the announcer.  
  
"Yes sir" Ash answered as he walked to the office.  
"You wanted me sir." Ash said with no emotion   
  
"Ah, yes Ketchum, I have another job for you, it's in Cerulean City, there's a gym leader there that has quite strong water pokemon I want you to catch all the pokemon including the gym leaders pokemon and don't leave until you steal ALL of them, got it?"  
  
"Yes sir I'll be on my way."  
  
"Good, and you better not fail" Givoanni said  
  
Ash smirked "Have I ever failed before? I think not and I'm not planning to in the future."  
  
Givoanni smirked also "Hm hm I like your attitude ketchum,and your right you haven't I'm just making myself clear now go."  
  
"Yes sir" Ash responded as he left the room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ash walked into the room where all of his pokemon he owned where. Well, the were all in cages instead of pokeballs because he wanted to see which 6 pokemon he would want to bring.  
  
As he looked at his pokemon with his fearsome cold eyes they backed away because they were scared of their own trainer, even the most fearsome powerful pokemon backed away, they hated to hurt innocent pokemon then take them away and throw them into this rat hole treating them like they are nothing. And they knew how it felt cause Ash treated them like they are nothing, just his so called battling tools, but they all still obeyed him if they didn't he would abuse them.  
  
Ash walked down the hall looking though the cages to pick.   
  
"Raichu your coming.." he answered coldly to his 1st pokemon he got when he was 10, but didn't care at all.  
  
"Ri..." Raichu answered sadly as he walked out of the cage.  
  
Ash put him in his pokeball then looked for 5 more pokemon. His Tyranitar, Houndoom, Umbreon, Venusaur, Freraligatr and last, charizard.   
  
After all that was done he was ready he went to another room where there was this huge computer screen.  
  
"Computer, show me the location of Cerulean City" Ash said coldly.  
  
"Searching Location Of Cerulean City.......Location of City found."The computer 'said'  
  
Ash looked at the city then he said "Hmm this place looks firmiliar."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Misty has become a very beautiful woman, all the guys wanted to go out with her but she'd refuse, because she is still in love with Ash Ketchum. Yes, she still remembers him, she had never been really happy since that day Ash had to join TR. She cried everyday hoping Ash would come back to her, she wanted to come and save him but she couldn't she knew that Givoanni meant it when he said if they come to try to save him he will kill Ash. Misty didn't want Ash to die, so all she could do was wait and cry until he comes back.   
  
i I'm standing on the Bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
It's a Darn b (A/N: I don't swear so I'm using darn instead of that..other word) /b cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand   
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm looking for a place  
I'm Searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know  
Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And none likes to be alone  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me  
Won't somebody take me home  
  
It's a darn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand   
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I  
  
I'm with you  
I'm with you  
  
Why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
  
Yeah Yeah...  
Yeah Yeah... /i  
  
"Hey Misty!" The 19 year old Tracey yelled to Misty, he stays in Pallet town to work with Prof. Oak and Visits Misty sometimes and he now knows that Misty loves Ash, he never told her that Ash feels the same way because he thinks it is wrong to say it, thinks Ash should do it when or if he comes back. She's been depressed alot,so for he visited her to try to make her a little happy he too missed Ash but not as much as Misty.  
  
"Oh hey Tracey.." Misty answered sadly  
  
"Thinking about Ash again, aren't you?"  
  
Tears started to fall from Mistys eyes "Yes, of course I have I miss him so much, it's been what? 2 years already?" Misty cried  
  
Tracey put a hand on Misty's shoulder "Hey, it'll be okay I know we will see Ash again, I know he remembers us b (A/N:Tracey doesn't know how wrong he is!lol!) /b and he will come back someday, I know it, just have some faith."  
  
Misty cheerd up a little, "Thanks Tracey I guess your right."  
  
Tracey Smiled back "Anytime, well you got to get ready someone wants to battle you for the badge."  
  
Yes, Misty is the Cerulean City gym leader, quite a good one too.  
  
"Oh all right I'm coming." Misty answerd back  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"All right This will be a 6 on 6 battle, are you ready to begin?"Misty asks  
  
"I sure am! I chose you Pikachu!"The little boy named Jc yells  
  
Misty thought she was gonna cry again because the boy looked so much as Ash and even had a pikachu, she put that aside for now and gets ready to bring out a pokemon."Politoed I chose you! Use you Lick attack!"   
  
"Pikachu dodge it and use your thunderbolt" Jc yelled  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ash was driving a truck on his way to the Cerulean City Gym thinking of a plan to sneak in and steal those pokemon, then a few moments later he hatched a plan. Ash finally made it to the gym. "Hmm This is it" he said to himself as he threw a rope at the pole and started to climb up the gym to get to the roof.  
  
When Ash made it to the top he saw through the glass window and watched the two people battle. Then his eyes widened he was staring at Misty, Ash showed kindness and love in his eyes for the first time in 2 years. 'She looks so..beautiful' Ash dreamily Thought as he kept staring at her. After a few moments of staring he finally shook it off and he's back into his evilness.  
  
He opened the window and climbed down the rope still unnoticed, when he made it to the floor he hid in the shadows waiting for the battle to be over and then ready to attack.  
  
"Corsola, finish it with spike cannon!"Misty yelled  
  
"Wa! Hondour get of of the..." Too late, houndour got hit with the spikes and fainted.  
  
Misty walked over to Jc and said "That was a great battle Jc, your a great trainer you almost beat me! Well just keep training you pokemon and come back here next time okay?"  
  
"Sure miss, thank you and I'll beat you next time bye!" Jc said as he ran off  
  
Misty released all of her pokemon out of her pokeballs gave them all hugs "Thank you all you've done great today why don't you guys take a break and go for a swim?"   
  
All the other pokemon cheered and jumped in the pool, and misty took of her shorts and T-shirt and she had he bathing suit on and jumped in the pool.  
  
Ash was kinda shocked of what he's seeing 'Why is she so....kind to her pokemon? They are useless...'Ash thought 'She's so gorgeous too....STOP thinking that way ketchum just do you job and you'll never see her again.'   
  
He put that aside his thoughts and grinned evilly, "Hm hm time to attack"  
  
He got a few smoke bombs from his pocket and threw it in the direction where the pokemon and Misty where.  
  
"Ahh! What's *cough* happening?"Misty yelled as she got out of the pool then she heard someone...  
  
"I chose you Vensuar! Use your vine whip to hold that woman down!" Ash yelled  
  
"Vens..suar!" the pokemon yelled as it used vine whip to hold Misty.  
  
"Ahh! Let me go!" Misty yelled  
  
"Now Raichu, Umbeon use your thunder together at those water pokemon while they are in the pool!" Ash yelled  
  
"CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"  
"BREEEEOOOOOOOONNN!" both raichu and Umbeon yelled as they unleashed a powerful thunder attack  
  
Ash smriked about how easy this was then he brought out a divice then said to it "Computer activate auto-contol truck and send it to Cerulean gym."  
  
Moments later a truck came busting into the gym.  
  
"Okay give me the girl and go use your vine whip to throw the water pokemon in the truck venasuar!"Ash comanded  
  
"Let me go!"Misty yelled trying to struggle out of Ash's arms  
  
Ash laughed evily then when Misty's eyes where facing his faces, he stopped and kept looking at her beautiful aqua eyes.  
  
Misty also stopped struggling and looked at Ash's hazel nut eyes, they looked so firmiliar...'Could it be..?' Misty thought  
  
"Hey Mist WOAH!! What happened here?" Tracey yelled as he ran in here.  
  
"Tracey help my pokemon now!" Misty yelled and started to struggle again  
  
'Tracey? and Misty?...' Ash thought   
  
"Azumarull, Sizor, Venamoth go save Misty's pokemon and Hitmonlee attack that guy!!" Tracey yelled  
  
"Hitmon...LEE!!" the pokemon yelled as he kicked Ash into the side of the truck  
  
"ARGH" Ash yelled when he was kicked to the truck  
"Grr Raichu go attack that Hitmonlee" Ash grunted as he was trying to recover  
  
Traceys pokemon already recused missy's pokemon and was ready to battle Ash. "Misty return all your pokemon before he steals em again!" Tracey yelled   
  
"Okay but I have one pokemon that can battle, go togichic!" Misty yelled  
  
When togichic was out of his pokeball it noticed a raichu, it idmetidily knew who that was..."Togi!!!!!!" (I donno who togichic sounds..) it yelled and gave Raichu a hug  
  
'Uncle pikachu? raichu thought, but the only one that called me that was..TOGEPI!!' "RI RI RI!!!!!!!!!" Raichu yelled as he gave togichic a hug.  
  
"Tracey, togichic just called that raichu uncle pikachu...but he would only call that to..."  
  
Tracey knew the same thing Misty was about to say....  
  
"ASH'S PIKACHU!!!" They both yelled at the same time then they looked at the man "ASH!" once again they yelled at the same time  
  
Ash was startled, then asked coldly "How'd you simpletons know my name?"  
  
Misty and Tracey was taken back they way Ash asked that.  
  
"Ash, it's us! Tracey and Misty! Remember your friends!??!" Misty yelled   
  
Ash stared at them for a second then raised an eyebrow, they did look firmiliar and he wondered why his raichu knew this togichic, he tried to remember but he doesn't.  
"Why would I be friends with you?I don't even know you, Your nothing but a bunch of idiotic fools RAICHU YOU FREAKING SO CALLED RAT ATTACK EM NOW!!!" Ash yelled menacingly   
  
Raichu was so scared and was about to cry he knew he lost Ash for good, he didn't even remember Tracey not even Misty the love of his life...But he took a stand and refused to battle. "Ri!" he yelled  
  
Ash looked at it with his fearsome cold eyes which made Tracey and Misty back up away, Ash kicked the raichu "YOU OBEY ME WHEN I TELL YOU TO DO NOW ATTACK THEM" Ash yelled  
  
Raichu became mad and wanted payback, so he used a thundershock on Ash.  
  
"Grr...I'll deal with you later return you rat."   
  
Raichu gladly retuned in his pokeball  
  
Ash was mad very mad, he couldn't believe his raichu did that to him, then he looked at Misty and tracey with evil eyes.  
  
"I'll deal with you next time" Ash said coldly and got in his truck and drove away.  
  
"Ash...it was Ash I know it was...b-b-but it can't be him did you see how he treated his Raichu? and he didn't remember us...not even...me..." Misty cried as she feal on her knees and started to snob   
  
"Misty...he's changed....he's changed alot...but I know well see him again...maybe we can make him remember us.." Tracey said and put a hand on Misty shoulder trying to comfort her  
  
Misty ignored Tracey and just kept snobbing and saying "He doesn't remember me...he doesn't love me..."  
  
While Ash was driving he started to think about those people Misty and Tracey..  
'Why did they call me their friend? They are nothing but fools to think that about me..' his thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone.  
  
"What is it?!" Ash yelled  
  
"How dare you yell at me ketchum!" the other line yelled back  
  
"Oh sorry Boss I was just thinking"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Just thinking how to steal the Cerulean gyms pokemon" Ash lied  
  
"You didn't steal them yet?! Ketchum I know you can steal pokemon less than 2 hours, what kept you boy?!"  
  
"Uh..I tried to capture them earlier but my Num skull pokemon refused to listen to me, and I was defeated by 2 foolish trainers named Tracey and Misty..they knew my name somehow and said they where my friends.."  
  
Givoanni paused from the names Tracey and Misty, 'They still remember what happened 2 years ago, and they remember ketchum..'  
  
"Sir? You still there?" Ash asked  
  
"Ughhh.. yea, well I want you to not fail again! Just don't let those brats get get in your way!!" Givoanni yelled then hung up.  
  
"Those brats may still remember their so called friend, but luckily he doesn't know them at all! Mua ha ha ha! Ketchum your under my power!!" Givoanni Laughed evilly then stopped "Hmm those fools may try to make him remember...but if they do, ha ha, I'll kill them if it's the last thing I do!" He yelled  
  
Ash put the cell phone back in his pocket then went to rent a hotel since he didn't expect to stay here more than a day.  
  
He changed into regular clothing so no one would get suspisiuos.  
  
When he went to his room he decided to take a quick nap.  
  
~~~~~~~~ASH'S DREAM~~~~~~~~  
  
"Stop it!!" Ash yelled eyes getting teary  
  
"It's your choice ketchum is it yes or no?"  
  
Ash stared at Tracey and Misty as they were still tring to recover from that hard blow, and then he thought about Misty, the girl he loved and tracey one of his good friends he didn't want them to die he knows he'll never see them again but will be happy to know that they will be alive. He only had one choice.  
  
"Fine I'll do it, I'll join team rocket just leave them alone!" Ash yelled with tears flowing down his cheeks.  
  
Tracey and Misty looked at Ash, tears started to well up in Misty's eyes she knew he didn't deserve this, she'd rather die than have Ash join team rocket he's such a great person and now they are gonna change him and worst of all she'll never see him again.  
  
Givoanni only smiled at the site he was seeing. "I'm glad you see it my way Ketchum, as the deal your friends will not die but if you try to escape Ketchum I'll sure to hunt you down and kill you.." Then he turned to Tracey and Misty "As for you two I spared your lives but I better not see you here trying to rescure your little freind cause I'll kill all of you if you do! now I'll give you exactly 5 minutes to say goodbye to eachother then we shall put you asleep so you won't know where we are located and bring you back to the forest" he said as he left the room leaving letting the rockets know what to do.  
  
The two rockets ripped the tape off tracey and Mistys and threw them where ash was.  
  
"I-I-I'll miss you man take care of yourself and I hope we will see eachother someday" Tracey said with tears in his eyes to ash as they gave eachother a freindly hug "I-I will trace" he answerd as tears still fell down.  
  
Then Ash and Misty stared at eachother tears streaming down on both of their cheeks. They gave eachother a loving passinoite hug "Mist, I'll miss you so much I hope to see you again" Ash said as they where still in the embrace. "Ash, I don't want you to go I'd rather die I'll miss you so much!" Misty cried. "And I wanted to tell you something thing I l..."  
~~~~~END OF ASH'S DREAM~~~~~  
Ash quickly rose up from bed sweating and panting "It was only a dream....but what did it have to do with those 2 people..that girl....and that boy...Ash...me no, it can't be..but Givoanni was in my dream too and why does it feel so firmilliar?" Ash tried to ignore it and went to the bathroom to wash his sweaty body.  
  
When he was out of the shower he went to the kitchen to get a drink. When he got a glass of soda he just sat and stared into space and saw...  
  
Ash and Misty stared at eachother tears streaming down on both of their cheeks. They gave eachother a loving passionate hug "Mist, I'll miss you so much I hope to see you again" Ash said as they where still in the embrace. "Ash, I don't want you to go I'd rather die I'll miss you so much!" Misty cried. "And I wanted to tell you something thing I l..."  
  
Before Misty could finish that a Rocket yelled "Times up" then put this powder over Misty and Tracey and they both feal asleep. The Rockets where about to get misty when Ash yelled "Wait a second!" he walked up to the sleeping misty and whispered "Mist I know you can't hear me but I love you with all my heart and I promise you I'll come back." Then he gave Misty a loving peck on the the lips and started to cry as the Rockets pulled Misty a tracey away.  
"WHAT THE HECK DOES ALL THIS MEAN!!!!???" Ash yelled and threw his glass across the room  
Then he kept having these words repeating and repeating in his mind, "Mist I know you can't hear me but I love you with all my heart and I promise you I'll come back....Mist I know you can't hear me but I love you with all my heart and I promise you I'll come back..."  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Ash yelled once again starting to throw chairs and breaking other stuff, but it was still repeating in his mind every sentence after another.  
Then he dropped to his knees, and pleads "What do you want from me?.."  
"Mist I know you can't hear me but I love you with all my heart and I promise you I'll come back..."  
"What does this mean?!" Ash yelled once again  
Raichu was watching all of this hiding, he felt bad for his trainer. 'So confused he is..' Raichu thought to himself then sighs and starts to cry, 'If only tears could bring him back...' Then went back in his pokeball while Ash pleads and yells, hurting him and others....like Misty.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That Night of confusion and anger Ash finally fell into a deep sleep but he still had the same dream over and over again. It seems like his dreams are trying to tell him something..Emspecially The girl Misty he so called just met the other day.   
When Ash woke up he decided he needed some time out of the hotel for him to think so he decided to go for a walk.  
Misty, she's been in her own world ever since that encounter with Ash, well outside he's Ash but inside She doesn't know him at all. He wasn't the happy, cheerful Ash she knew, now he's a Dark, cold hearted man that doesn't remember Tracey nor Misty especially Misty. She isn't sure Ash ever did love her in the first place, probably not since he doesn't remember her at all.  
  
"Misty" Tracey said   
  
Misty isn't paying attention to tracey at all still in her own world.  
  
"Misty!"   
  
Still..  
  
"MISTY!!!"  
  
"WHAT!?!?" Misty shouted finally snapped out of it.  
  
"Sorry.. Well, any way maybe you should go for a walk alone take your mind off Ash..."  
  
Misty's eyes started to well up from the name Ash, she thought maybe she should get her mind off of Ash just for a little bit, gosh just thinking is tearing her apart.  
"Okay I Guess your right I'll go now, thanks."  
  
Tracey Smiled, then answered "Your welcome."  
  
~*In the Park*~  
While Ash was walking though the park he saw couples holding hands, others saying sweet nothings to eachother and other couples just holding eachother enjoying it. He felt...Weird inside, so he looked away from them and started to walk a little faster, then he stopped. He saw the most beautiful Women he ever saw, he hid behind a tree spying on the beautiful redhead. 'That's her' he thought, 'That's the girl that is named Misty' he added while still staring at her, 'What's this? She's crying?' Ash thought she had tears flowing down her cheeks, Ash immediately showed his caring side, he didn't know why but he started to feel bad for her and just wanted to hold her. 'Why am I thinking this about her? I never met her, but in those dreams...is it true?' He kept staring at her trying to figure this out  
.  
She seemed so familiar to him. Is this the Misty that followed him for years, picking on him calling him names all because he took her bike a broke it? The Misty that always had faith in him whenever Ash is in a pokemon battle? The Misty that always cared..? The Misty that never left his side..? The Misty that Ash was in love with...?  
Then it snapped in his head like instant, 'Oh my Gosh, Misty, It's Misty! My Misty!'  
  
He finally remember his first true love! After 2 years of Heart coldness his heart is finally Brighter than ever! So he decided to come over where Misty is, as he got closer the more nervous he got, he also remembered she doesn't know his true feelings, but he still wanted to see her, talk to her again. Finally he made it where Misty was, he didn't say a word yet she was reading a book sitting on the bench doesn't know that he's right there.  
  
Misty was reading a romance novel to kinda get her mind off Ash, of course he was still in her mind, but not fully, she was crying while she was reading this though it reminded her a lot about Ash and Herself, but she doesn't think Ash loves her at all, he doesn't even remember her at all which brought more tears into her eyes.   
Then she felt someone tap on her shoulder she turned around and dropped her book.  
  
"Ash!?" Misty yelled frightened  
  
Ash was now very nervous he didn't now how to talk to her, he just kept staring at her.  
  
Misty was scared also she was backing away from him then started to run away from him more tears rolling down her cheeks, she didn't know why she did run away from him though just kept running.  
  
"Wait Misty! Please wait!" Ash tried to run after her but lost her, he dropped on his knees then started to cry and yelled up to the sky  
  
"Misty! Please come back! I'm sorry! I'm sorry.."  
  
Misty heard him and turned around Did he say that? she thought and she walk over to Ash and kneeled down Ash lifted his head up looking into her eyes and she looked back. Those eyes showed the real Ash, misty knew then finally broke the silance.  
  
"A-Ash..is it really you..?" Misty asked more tears falling  
  
"M-Misty..it's me, I'm back..I'm back.." Ash smiled while crying  
  
"Oh, Ash!" Misty snobbed and gave Ash a huge hug crying in his chest. Ash hugged back also, they where just holding eachother and they were finally reunited after 2 years, now the real Ash Ketchum is back.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
Will Ash and Misty Finally Confess Their Feelings for eachother?  
What if Givoanni finds out? Stay tuned!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
O_O Gosh sorry it was so long Im juss to annoying to section em out Sorry_!! r&r no flames plz 


End file.
